


Your Horns Are Beautiful

by Violentpink



Category: MOA - Fandom
Genre: Genderbending, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Mythology - Freeform, Smut, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 11:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violentpink/pseuds/Violentpink
Summary: Soobin captured the most beautiful being that he has ever seen. He won't let him escape nor anyone to take him away again. He will make him his. This time they will be together forever.





	Your Horns Are Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. I hope you guys will enjoy reading this oneshot. ~♥~<  
This story is inspired by their nap of a star MV.  
Enjoy reading! =)

"ngh... plea...shh... mnnghhhh... ahh. s-top.."  
Yeonjun struggled to say as Soobin continued to ravish his lips while he continued to finger him deeper and deeper. 

Tears kept on rolling down his cheeks as he fight the knot building up on his stomach as he is getting more sensitive everytime Soobin hits his vulnerable spot. All these feelings are foreign and it overwhelms him. He should hate this and he shouldn't be getting aroused but the way Soobin is exploring every part of his mouth through his tongue and one of his hand is stroking his now leaking with precum cock and the other hand has his three big and long fingers inside his dripping wet pussy, he knew that he wouldn't last long.

"G-onna... c-c-ome...Please. I c-can't... ahh.." With these words the tall handsome beast on top of him stopped. His lips though is still pressed on Yeonjun's and he continued to suck and occassionally nibble his lower lip until they are completely swollen. 

Few more minutes passed before Soobin decided to let go of the swollen lips to catch his breath. He lifted his head on top of Yeonjun and stare at his cherry red lips before smirking to himself. Next thing he admired was Yeonjun's distanced glass-like eyes. His eyes are quite red and damp with tears. Soobin's eyes wandered further and noticed how Yeonjun's cheeks are with a tint of red shade too and his skin is soft and pale like a freshly fallen snow. 

"You're so beautiful. I love you. I'll make you mine."

Yeonjun couldn't help but shiver with what the young man said with his deep and raspy voice as he continued to stare at his body and he can see in his eyes nothing but pure lust and desire. 

"Wh-why are y-you.. doing this to me? P-please let me go." Yeonjun took the courage to say it despite stuttering and his hands tied to the edge of the bed while completely naked underneath Soobin. 

"No. You're mine Yeonjun." His eyes widen after hearing the young man said his name.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" 

Soobin's expression darkened but with a touch of pain as his brows furrowed. "I see that you really can't remember me." He sighed and leaned against Yeonjun's chest. 

Yeonjun couldn't help but blush with the sudden movement but he tried to fight the giddy feeling that the young man in front of him is giving. "It's me my love. It's Soobin." He finally said and his voice is filled with hurt and sadness. "You promised that we will be together but you forget about me." His voice cracked a little. "They took you away from me Yeonjun." Suddenly his voice changed to a harsh and cold tone. 

"I don't understand." Yeonjun said as he began to tear up again not knowing why. 

"We grew up together. We used to be bestfriends in Arcadia but you're family suddenly decided to leave and I see now why. It's because of your horns. They were afraid that people from Arcadia will find out. But, look at me Yeonjun."

Yeonjun shifted his eyes and followed Soobin's hands as he is now holding his pair of pointy ears. "We are the same in some way my love. You have your horns and I have my ears. We are different from them but it doesn't make me love you any less. My ears helped me find you. They grew to help me find you and be with you again." 

"No. T-that's not true. You're lying! I don't know you! You're just another hunter. You're all the same! Liar!" Yeonjun hissed back to Soobin not believing anything that he said. He has always followed and only believed his parents before they were brutally killed by some unknown dark beings when he was young. This caused some trauma to Yeonjun's brain which made him lose some of his memories.

Soobin moved up his body and looked at Yeonjun. He knew that it wouldn't be easy to convince him and make him understand so he thought of only one plan that could work that will help him restore Yeojun's memory and their promise. With the help of the moonlight's magic he will do anything to have Yeonjun back in his life. 

He captured him. He won't let him escape. His heart belongs to him. 

Soobin took a deep breath and leaned closer to Yeonjun, their lips almost touching. Yeonjun's body started to shiver again as he looked at Soobin's brown orbs. Deep inside him he can't deny the fact that he is also captivated with how beautiful the young man violating him is and that his senses are all crumbling down whenever he touches him. He hates how confusing and conflicting he is feeling towards Soobin but he can't give up himself to him. He must try not to give up to him no matter what. 

"What I'm about to do is for the both of us. Yeonjun, I love you. I love you so much. I'm sorry but this is the only way."

This was the last warning he heard before Soobin crashed his lips against Yeonjun again. The kiss was sloppy and needy. It was intoxicating and Yeonjun's body fought the urge to kiss back and react to Soobin's touch.

"Mmnn...ngghh...No.Shh-top..Pl-eashhh... Aghhh!" He begged while their lips are still connected. 

Soobin placed one of his hands now on Yeonjun's waist and started to caress his abdomen up to his chest and next to his left nipple. He pinched it lightly making the boy moan. 

"Ahh~ n-no. Please, please, please."  
He continued begging but this only made the beast inside Soobin wilder. He then sucked on Yeonjun's right nipple while the other hand continued to pinch his left nipple slightly. This made the boy a moan loudly. Soobin continued to violate his fragile body: his virgin body. 

Soobin nibbled both of his nipples and went up to kiss Yeonjun's neck, he kissed it passionately and even licked the back of his ear with few small bites in the process. Yeonjun couldn't help but moan even louder with every touch. Then he continued kissing him down to his collar bone and biting it a little leaving a small red mark. Next was his chest, abdomen until Yeonjun realized that his legs are slowly being spread by Soobin and before he could protest he was already welcomed by a warm feeling when Soobin started to suck his now fully hard cock. He swallowed and started to lick Yeonjun's slit. More tears drip down his eyes as Soobin continued to pleasure him. His legs now spread widely and tremnling, back arched to bed and Soobin in between his legs who now moved and started licking his pussy. He once again inserted three fingers inside him and conrinued licking his clit.

Yeonjun is now losing his mind with all the pleasure that Soobin is giving him. He wished that he wasn't possesing two sexes after the horns grew in his head which made him possible to conceive a child. This is the rarest case that could happen in his clan and according to Yeonjun's grandparents that long time ago, back to their ancestors age a forest goddess granted a wish to one of their clan leader for they have the lowest number of child being born and that he wishes to have both genders to produce offspring. Unfortunately, the goddess only agreed to grant this wish to which she deems worthy and she said that this child must live his life with horns in his head to keep himself aware of who he is. He is different but he will be the clan's hope. The last time it happened was thousand of years ago and as generations changed more people forget about it and started to think that this gift was in fact a curse. This is why Yeonjun's parents decided to take him away from Arcadia before their own and other clans find out which lead to their deaths few years later after they left. 

Yeonjun's thoughts were interrupted when Soobin's grip on his thighs starts to feel punishing but Yeonjun didn't understand why this arouses him more and his will to fight against this sensation is slowly crumbling down. Until finally it was all gone. 

"Arghh... I can't. S-so good... Soobin."

Soobin stopped and got up, he slowly took off his fingers inside Yeonjun's dripping wet and hot pussy. He then shifted his lower body and released his cock from his black boxer, he stroked it a few times before pressing it lightly to Yeonjun's pussy. Yeonjun tried to push his body back up to stop Soobin from entering him but Soobin grabbed his waist and turned his body on the bed. His chest is now against the pillows and Soobin lifted his waist a little higher while trying to spread his legs wider. Needless to say, Soobin made Yeonjun go in all four only if his hands weren't tied to the top edge of their bed. This position made Yeonjun felt so embarassed that he cried and begged Soobin to stop.

"Soobin. Please don't do this. You can't. I'll get pregnant. Please don't do this. Please, please, please Soobin." He sobbed. 

Soobin leaned against Yeonjun's back and started kissing his neck down to his shoulders. 

"Don't cry my love, after this you'll understand. You'll love me."

Yeonjun turned his head to Soobin to beg again but no words came out of his mouth when be saw red instead of brown orbs staring at him. He also noticed how bright the light of the moon is. Then it clicked to his mind that tonight is a full moon and the chance of conceiving a child is higher after mating. 

"No. Argh!" 

Yeonjun screamed and started to gasped for some air when he felt a long, hot thick shaft entered his body. It's spreading his pussy slowly and it felt like his lower part is being devoured and ripped slowly. 

"Ahh... nghh... n-no S-soobin... Stop it. It hurts. It's to m-much. I can't." 

Tears started to pool on his eyes again. He can feel how huge Soobin is and as he inched little by little inside Yeonjun the more that he felt suffocated. 

"Yes, That's it. Cry my name more my love. I want you to say it louder."  
He said as he is now completely inside Yeonjun and is now squeezing him tightly. 

"Soobin. Please. Ahh. S-Soobin... Too much. I c-can't."

"You're so tight. So good to me." He pulled out and thrusted hard back inside Yeonjun. 

"No...Nghh...Aghhh...please.Soobin." 

Yeonjun's body started to tremble as he continued to call Soobin's name. Soobin picked up his pace, grabbed yeonjun's waist tighter and started thrusting hard and deep inside Yeonjun's pussy that made him moan and drool at the same time. His mind and body become completely submissive to Soobin. He can feel him deep down ripping his very core. It hurts and feels so good. He now lost his virginity. Soobin took it. He is now his. He will bear him a child. He will have Soobin's child in him. This thought snapped inside his mind and it made his body hotter.

The moonlight started to become brighter and Yeonjun saw it, he saw the light and the memories started coming back. It was magic. He remembered his promise to Soobin. He remembered that he is the only man he loved. He remembered everything. It came to him like an ocean wave submerging his mind and body down until he flowed smoothly and as one with the wave. 

"Soobin. M-my Soobin." He cried.

Soobin paused after hearing what he said. He leaned against his back again and Yeonjun turned to his side to kiss him. 

"My hands Soobin. Please. Untie me my love."

Soobin untied him quickly and as soon as his hands were free Yeonjun turned and faced Soobin. He wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him. He kissed him like he is the only man that he could ever love, and that he is. 

"I remember everything Soobin. My Soobin."

Soobin smiled and pressed Yeonjun back to bed. He kissed him again deeply. 

"Are you really my Yeonjun?" 

"Yes."

"I love you."

"Me too."

"Please say it. Say that you love me too."

"I love you. I love you so so much. My Soobin. I lov-"

Yeonjun was interrupted when Soobin continued thrusting back to him without warning. This of course caught Yeonjun by surprise. Now he is holding on to Soobin's back, nails digging to his skin as he continued to snap vigorously on Yeonjun's sensitive spot. He continued thrusting deep and fast on the same spot making Yeonjun again a moaning mess.

"Ngghh... Soobin. So close. G-gonna come...Ahh!"

"M-me too. I will make you pregnant. Gonna make you mine."

"Yes... ahh...Soobin's baby in m-me...p-please. Want to have y-your baby. S-Soobin's baby...nghh..."

Yeonjun kept on moaning it over and over again which pushed both of them to the edge. Soobin comes and made sure that it goes deep inside Yeonjun filling him up while he is also coming and trembling trying to wear off his high from their passionate sex. 

Once Yeonjun calmed down Soobin pulled out leaving him an empty and sore feeling.

"S-Soobin. I love you."

"I love you too Yeonjun."

He kissed him again and caresses his belly.

"I can't wait to see our baby."

"Me too."

Soobin cupped Yeonjun's chin and looked at his eyes.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. I'm just happy that it it worked. You remembered me. I'm sorry if I was a little rough on you."

"No, no. It's okay. I'm yours now Soobin."

"I really love you so much. Welcome back home my love. My Yeonjun"

"I love you too. My Soobin."

Soobin then engulfed Yeonjun in a tight hug as they continued smiling in between kisses. 

\- The end-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
I'll work hard to improve my writing.  
(｡’▽’｡)♡


End file.
